


March 25, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The corners of Silver Banshee's mouth almost reached her eyes when she viewed necklaces on display in a jewelry shop window.





	March 25, 2004

I never created Superman TAS canon characters.

The corners of Silver Banshee's mouth almost reached her eyes when she viewed necklaces on display in a jewelry shop window.  
She stepped back and prepared to unleash a sonic wail to shatter glass. Sudden curiosity appeared in her eyes when a man she wasn't familiar with appeared.

The man's brown hair framed his long face. He was dressed in a black suit and a hat with one wide brim. He addressed Silver Banshee in a Southern accent as he frowned. ''If you're not willing to go to prison, you should step back.''

Silver Banshee smirked. ''What are you going to do? Preach again?'' After she scowled, she opened her mouth and unleashed her Death Wail. Silver Banshee viewed the preacher stepping to the side with wide eyes. Using his hands to conceal his ears. Wincing.

Silver Banshee's shriek ceased as soon as a flying girl appeared and scowled at her.

''Attacking innocent preachers?'' the girl muttered.

''Supergirl? I've heard of you. Well, you're not going to prevent me from obtaining valuables.''

''We'll see about that,'' Supergirl said before she flew to Silver Banshee with her arms stretched in front of her.

Silver Banshee's hands caught Supergirl's fists before the latter's eyes widened. After she threw Supergirl into the preacher, she turned to the window again. Another Death Wail was unleashed before it contacted the glass and caused it to shatter. She walked to two necklaces and took them. Silver Banshee wore the necklaces. She was able to hear the preacher.

''I guess we'll have time for the usual father-daughter lunch later,'' the man said.

Silver Banshee flew from the family and wondered if there were other Metropolis shops.

THE END


End file.
